The Chronicles of Xu
by KingNothing497
Summary: Based off the "Balamb's Diamond" series. The events here are a companion to that story which allow for more of the character's pasts to be developed without clogging up the main story. Think of it as a filler-story with non-sequential one shots and small short stories grouped together in no specific order apart from where they are referenced in the main story.
1. Prologue

Xu wasn't just any ordinary SeeD. She was one of Balamb's most elite operatives. Having came to Garden at fourteen years of age, she was a late starter but her background as a ninja, the daughter of Hanzo "Lyuda" Hitsaguya, the legendary "White Death" and Inahime Hitsaguya, one of the greatest kunocihi to ever live put her in good standing. By the time she had lost both her parents when she was ten, she was already highly trained in the ways of the fabled shadow warriors of Esthar and Trabia and by the time she made SeeD at eighteen, she proved just how capable she was on the field and in her supporting role in the administration of Garden.

Over the years she had accomplished many feats which people speak about now in such a way that they seem almost like myths or legends. Numerous times at social gatherings, people had asked her to tell some of the stories which always went down a treat. These ranged from some SeeD missions to card tournaments to the time she actually fought a GF one on one to prove a point to it.

Kept in a black, leather bound diary, hidden away in her weapon storage locker in her quarters, these are the chronicles of Xu.

**=...=...= Prologue - Beginning the journal =...=...=**

Cid Kramer was lucky to have such a versatile person in his employ and although he seemed to favour those who had passed through his care when he helped run an orphanage in Centra (Squall, Zell, Seifer, Quistis, Selphie and to an extent Irvine) he still made sure he looked out for Xu as best as he could. This was mainly due to the fact Cid was one of the few people in the world who knew the real reason behind the death of her parents. They were killed because they crossed the wrong person and even though the killers might be dead, the reach of such a person can cast a long shadow and still grip from beyond the grave. He sat at his desk and stared at the files which lay before him. They were pretty generic in appearance - manila brown with "Bika Police, Trabia" stamped across the front of them. In smaller writing the words "Case file #0432A" were hand wrote on each of them with an extra number at the end, signalling in which order they were to be read.

_"I think now is as good a time as any to talk about these..."_

=...=...=

Xu walked into the headmaster's office. She looked out of the window and saw the endless expanse of ocean in the background. It had been two days since they evaded the missile strike from Galbadia and discovered that their home, Garden could actually move. Taking a seat opposite the headmaster, the SeeD waited for him to speak.

**Cid:** "Xu, I called you here for a very specific reason. It's about your parents"

The twenty-two year old shifted in her seat. She remembered some of her childhood, but the last few weeks of when she lived out in the mountains in the Heath Peninsula were hazy at best.

**Cid:** "I think after twelve years, its finally time we spoke about the night they died."

**Xu:** "What is there to talk about? It was a gas explosion. A tragic accident"

Cid shook his head as he readjusted his glasses.

**Cid:** "Xu, your mother and father were murdered. The explosion was a cover-up to hide any evidence..."

The colour drained from Xu's already pale face. She started to shake for a moment as she tried to process the information Cid was giving her.

**Cid:** "Your father and mother were ninjas, but you knew that already. Over the years, they had made some powerful enemies with some of the missions they carried out and one of those enemies decided the time was right for retribution. All we know is that he was a Galbadian businessman who had a lot of money and some very suspect connections. He and your father had a disagreement which resulted in the eventual murder of your family..."

Xu shook her head and clenched her fists.

**Xu:** "Why are you telling me this now?"

Cid: "I've been privately looking into this. I managed to acquire the police files before a fake copy was put in the records. The fake is the one the media ran with, a tragic accident. The real truth is that the Trabian Police in Bika were paid to bury this case and all information relating to it."

**Xu:** "Why?"

**Cid:** "Money... Why else. Whoever orchestrated the hit on your family was well connected and had very deep pockets. Since it has been over a decade since that tragedy, I feel it is time you learn the truth. Once we deal with this current threat, I will allow you to act on this information in ways you see fit. You can chose to pursue it or you can put it aside and ignore it."

**Xu:** "I understand that over time those involved may have passed on or be no longer involved in the way which they were, but why tell me this now?"

**Cid:** "I made a promise twelve years ago Xu, I promised that I would help you find the truth and give you the ability to get the answers which you needed should you have any questions to ask. I also say this now because of current events. We had a very near miss with the missiles, and given the insurrection of the Faculty against SeeD orchestrated by the Garden master NORG, there are some truths which need to be told... This is one of them"

Xu sat silently, working out what to say in response. The headmaster did have a point, they were all in grave danger due to the current threat of the sorceress and there were some things which needed to be said. Were these the words of a man who was potentially accepting his fate? The confessions of a man who knew his time was almost up?

**Cid:** "I am sure you are aware of the apparent link of memory loss and GF use?"

Xu nodded. She did have some amnesia about certain events, but because she had such a close bond with Megitsune, the fire fox and guardian of her clan, she had most of her memories intact. Whether this was due to the fox's selective concealment of more painful memories, or because Megitsune wanted Xu to retain as much of her as she could.

**Cid:** "For this reason, I want you to keep a journal. It doesn't have to be in order, far from it. I just want for you to write down some of the significant things which have happened to you. Maybe this will help you regain some of your memories or coax Megitsune into revealing some of the things she may be hiding"

As Cid spoke Megitsune's name, the hairs on the back of Xu's neck tingled. The fox was listening in on the conversation and judging by the reaction, she seemed eager to help Xu in any way she could.

**Xu:** "Megitsune seems to be onboard with this idea... I don't know what good it will do though."

Cid smiled as Xu stood up. He collected the files together and handed them to her. As Xu took them and turned to walk out the door, Cid called her name again.

**Cid:** "Xu, there is one more thing... I have your father's journal here. Its written in Old Estharian so I haven't been able to translate much of it, but I believe you might be able to read and understand it..."

Reaching into his draw, the headmaster pulled out a thick, black leather-bound book and placed it on his desk. Xu put the files on top of it and picked it up.

**Cid:** "You don't have to read it all yet, just give it some thought... When you are ready to talk more about these events, please see me."

As Xu nodded, the intercom crackled to life.

_"Would Headmaster Kramer please report to the MD level"_

The voice was harsh and straight to the point. Xu looked at Cid who seemed to sigh.

**Cid:** "It seems NORG wants to see me... I was waiting for this. If you see Squall on your travels, please tell him to come see me as soon as he can. There is much I need to discuss with him"

**Xu: **"Yes sir!"

=...=...=

Later that night, Garden was buzzing with rumours. There was talk that Squall, along with Rinoa, the civilian who seemed to be following him around and Zell had taken out the Garden Master, the mysterious NORG after he threatened to hand them over to Galbadia as a peace offering to the sorceress and that the faculty had all mysteriously vanished, nowhere to be seen. Trying to dismiss the talk, she decided to question Cid in the morning about the events which had transpired. Sitting there on her couch, the SeeD was flicking through the police files Cid had gave her.

_"There is so much in here, I wouldn't even know where to start..."_

Shaking her head, Xu gathered the documents up and put them on the edge of the table. She then held her father's journal in her hands and ran her fingertips along the spine of it. She toyed with opening it and reading, but decided against it as she set it back down on the table. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes.

"This... It's too much to take in... "

As she looked at the leather journal, it dawned on her. She should take Cids advice and write one of her own.

_"Maybe... If I write things, it'll help me get my head clear enough, ready to take on the task of sorting through this?"_

**=...=...=**

**A/N: This is the Prologue to the "Chronicles of Xu". They are based on the "Balamb's Diamond" story which I am currently writing and act as filler for that story. Events discussed in some of the chapters there may be expanded upon here so it doesn't clog up my main story. In each instalment, I will add a reference point so people can see where the chapters related to the events being discussed are found.**


	2. Xu vs Diablos

A/N: The following story takes place 2 years before the main story of final fantasy VIII. It is part of the back story of Xu from my "Balamb's Diamond" series of stories. It is the events of what happened which had been referenced in chapters 8 and 11 - Xu's battle against Diablos.

* * *

**=...=...=**

**.= 2 years before the events of Final Fantasy VIII=.**

Tuesday  
Location: Yaulny Canyon, near Galbadia Garden

_"It's no use. We're pinned down in here!"_

The sound of gunfire rang through the woods. Three weeks earlier, a team of SeeDs from Balamb Garden had been dispatched after some students from Galbadia Garden had gone AWOL and their bodies had been discovered in the forest linking the Timber region and the Garden regions. During the mission, the SeeD team had been ambushed and it sustained casualties, notably, one Dian Yang, an 18 year old operative from Balamb who was said to have had a bright future within Garden. Today, a second team from Balamb had been dispatched to the canyon forest, but not to carry out a mission, but to avenge their comrades. The region was known for Galbadian Military deserters setting up as bandits and attacking tourists and students and given that some of G-Garden's students had gone missing, Garden Master Martine specifically requested Balamb handled it, making sure nothing leaked to the media which might undermine the relationship G-Garden had with the G-Army.

_"Hyne Dammit! We're sitting ducks here. Anyone have any ideas?"_

The group's leader - Xu spoke. She was 20 years old, pale skinned with short black hair which was styled in a bob of sorts. She reached into a pouch on her utility belt and pulled out a metal knife which was about four inches long from tip to base. She re-adjusted her grip on it and quickly peered out round the tree she was using for cover before she thrown the blade. It cut through the leaves and there was a muffled sound as the projectile found its mark.

_"I've got a plan... we all have GF right? There's seven of us. If six of us fall back, we can draw them out, like we're faking a retreat..."_

Xu looked to the person who was speaking. She was a young girl with extremely long blonde hair which she had tied up in a high ponytail.

**Xu: **"Quistis... you might just be onto something..."

Quistis Trepe, the child prodigy of Balamb smiled. She was currently stationed at G-Garden training to be an instructor, but when she learned of Dian's passing, she signed on for the revenge strike and helped to co-ordinate it. Dian graduated in the same class as she had along with Xu and she had no hesitations about making those who killed him pay.

**Quistis: **"I'll lead the retreat, we can all summon our GF to wipe them out in one quick move"

**Xu: **"Very well... I'll be the bait then. I'll summon my GF first to drive them out to you when they get close to me, then you guys put these bastards down!"

Xu turned to the other SeeDs and pointed at Quistis.

**Xu:** "Follow her lead... we have one shot at this. We're outgunned, outnumbered and up shit creek right now."

They all saluted each other before the six of them fell back. Xu waited for them to get clear before she charged up a fire spell. She shot it up in the air, acting like a beacon, hoping to draw the bandits out into the open so she could strike. As she waited for them, she reached up to her neck. On a chain hanging down was a pair of blood-stained dog tags. She ran her fingers across them before clenching them tightly in her fist.

_"Dian... I promise these bastards will pay for what they did to you"_

**=...=...=**

_**"There's one of them now... Get her!"**_

The bandits had spotted Xu as she stood in a small clearing. She appeared unarmed, making her an easy target. The bushes around her started to shake as she stood her ground. Three bandits broke through the trees and ran at them with their sabres in hand. Xu jumped backwards, as she did she brought her hands up across her chest and extended her fingers. Six kunai flipped out from their hiding places and with one quick twist and a flick of her wrists, she launched the projectiles at the men, all six finding their mark, 2 in each man's chest. Falling back to cover, ducking under more gunshots, Xu closed her eyes. She had three GF with her, Carbuncle, a protective green dragon-nymph, Megitsune, a fiery fox she had known all her life and the demon Diablos which she received from Cid for her first mission with SeeD 2 years ago.

_"Diablos... I need your help"_

Xu closed her eyes and tried to focus on the dark messenger which inhabited her mind, but she couldn't get a response. She tried again, pleading with the demon, but it ignored her plea for help. As she tried again, she could hear the cocking of a gun behind the tree she was using for cover.

_"Hyne! I'm going to be killed at this rate. Diablos, answer me. I need your power!"_

The demon didn't respond. Realising she was in a bind, Xu reached to her waist, she pulled out her sai's from their holders and took them in her hands. Spinning around from her cover, she made a run for it. One of the bandits jumped out of the trees and tried to take her down, but she flicked her sai's up, deflecting his blade before kicking him in the stomach, doubling him over. As he staggered backwards, Xu smashed him across the temple with the shaft of her sai before taking cover again.

_"Diablos you Hyne-damned bastard. Help me!"_

The demon didn't respond. Xu cursed again and continued her escape. As she made it towards the clearing she felt something hot cutting through her right shoulder. It burned and stung for a moment and it caused her to lose her balance. She tumbled to the floor, her sai's dropped and clattered across the dirt as her body rolled before coming to a stop. She reached up with her left hand and touched the wound - it was extremely painful and bleeding profusely - she had been shot.

_"Looks like we got us a live one. C'mon boys... This one looks like a fighter"_

The sound of a gun cocking echoed through the woods again. Xu closed her eyes. She knew this was a possibility and as a SeeD she was prepared to face death. She heard the footsteps drawing closer to her and she could smell the gunpowder from the man's rifle. He must have had the barrel pointed right at her head.

_"You're pretty... It'll be a shame to waste you"_

The man was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, a burst of magical energy came out from Xu. A large ball of black energy formed above them and out of it descended a large red and black demon. It was like the gates of hell had opened and spat out a monster in order to punish those who were evil and to drag them back to the darkness with it. Xu opened her eyes, she could just about make out the form of Diablos towering above them. Growing faint and dizzy from the pain and the blood loss, she blacked out. The last thing she heard were the tortured screams of the men who murdered her friend three weeks earlier.

**=...=...=**

Wednesday  
Location: Balamb Garden Infirmary.

Xu was sleeping. She had been back in Balamb now for a day, but due to her injuries and the blood loss, she was extremely fatigued. As she lay asleep, two people stood outside her room with Quistis who had been granted leave from G-Garden so she could give the post-mission reports. Cid Kramer, the headmaster of Balamb Garden, and Doctor Kadowaki.

**Cid: **"I always knew Diablos was awkward to deal with... but to actually refuse to help until his user was in a near-death situation. I might pull him from the junctioning roster and destroy those cursed lamps."

**Dr. K: **"Quistis, has Xu had a close relationship with Diablos at all?"

**Quistis: **"Not really. She used him once or twice, but he always got on better with Dian than her. I think she only brought him because he could help avenge Dian"

Cid rubbed his chin.

**Cid: **"Diablos' ego almost got Miss Xu killed it seems. Have you removed his junction with her doctor?"

**Dr. K: **"Yes. I've placed it with her personal effects."

**Cid: **"When she wakes. Call me. I need to learn more of this"

**=...=...=**

Thursday.  
Location: Headmaster Cid's Office. Balamb Garden

Xu sat in the headmasters office, telling her side of the story - how the dark messenger refused to help her. She winced as she moved her right arm. It had been healed with curative magic and surgery, but she would still need a few days to recover before she could have full use of it again.

**Cid: **"I do not know why Diablos acted in such a way Xu. I can only offer my most sincere apologies that he endangered your life. It makes me think whether he has been responsible for any more injuries in the field if this is how he acts"

**Xu: **"Its fine headmaster. I'm a SeeD, injury is just one of the occupational hazards we face"

Cid smiled.

**Cid: **"It might be, but when a Guardian Force betrays its host that way, it is a serious issue. I have pulled Diablos from the allocation roster because of this, pending an investigation into what happened and why it happened. Only those who seem to have a working relationship with the beast may use it"

**Xu: **"I understand... would you please let me have him a little longer though?"

Cid was puzzled at this request.

**Cid: **"May I ask why?"

**Xu: **"I would like to speak with him and find out why he didn't aid me. Once I have my answer, I will return him"

**Cid: **"very well. It is rare for a guardian to actually speak to its host unless it has a special bond with them. It is my hope that maybe your endeavour will help us understand the workings of GF and their personalities more."

**=...=...=**

Wednesday  
Location: Forest outside Balamb Garden, Aclaud plains.

Six days had passed since Xu was discharged from the infirmary. She had prepared herself for this moment by not telling anyone what she had planned. It was almost noon as she made her way through the forest on the plains which Garden stood in. She was dressed in her combat gear - a Ninja gi. It was all black and had charcoal grey arm and leg guards. She didn't wear a head mask with her gi though, instead she wore her hair in a bun at the back, held in place with two ornate golden needle-like hair pins which could double up as a weapon. In her hands she held her sai's and across her back she had a ninja sword known as the Yagyu Darkblade - an old family heirloom of sorts. Standing in a clearing in the trees, the SeeD closed her eyes. She probed her mind, searching for the evasive dark shadow called Diablos. It tried to ignore her will but after much bothering, it finally responded. The giant demon turned the clear blue sky black and towered over her after it made its grand entrance. It stood in front of her, almost as tall, if not taller than the trees surrounding them and looked down at her with its red eyes. It cracked its tail and extended its wings to their maximum extension whilst it snorted at her.

**Diablos: **"How dare you summon me outside of battle, pathetic human"

Its voice was filled with pure hate. It spoke with a low rasp almost, filled with arrogance and hatred for everything but itself. Its eyes were fixed on Xu stood before him.

**Xu: **"I have a question - why did you refuse to help me until I was almost killed?"

**Diablos: **"You... the woman with the fox... You think because you call me, I come running? I am the great Diablos, the dark messenger. I serve no one but myself"

He spat the words at Xu as he clenched his fingertips, making sure his claws rubbed against each other. He was intimidating to look at, but if she was to have any measure of success at all against the beast, she would have to be fearless.

**Xu: **"You are a guardian force. Without a human to host you, you are nothing. Powerless, weak, pointless"

Diablos was immune to petty insults. It had existed for thousands of years and would continue to exist for thousands more probably. Words from something which was as significant as a grain of sand in comparison to it meant nothing to the proud creature. It cracked its tail as an answer, deeming Xu unworthy of its words.

**Xu: **"Just as I thought. You're a coward. You only help when you know the foe is weak and insignificant. I bet you're afraid of humans."

Diablos reacted this time. It let out a screech and moved towards Xu. It towered over her, trying to intimidate her.

**Xu: **"You don't scare me Diablos. If anything, your refusal to help me has lowered my opinion of you. How could the mighty dark messenger be so afraid to fight a couple of humans because his host needed help? What would the likes of Ifrit and Shiva say when they heard you were a coward?"

Diablos swiped at Xu with its claws. The SeeD stood her ground as she knew the monster couldn't harm the one who summoned it unless the summoner had gave it permission. As its claws grazed past her face, she spat at the floor in front of it.

**Xu: **"You can't even answer me with words now. Just threats and gestures. I defeated you once in the past. I can defeat you again. I will prove to everyone that you are a coward and should be forgotten about like other GF before you"

Diablos' eyes grew redder as the tension around the two of them grew. The sky darkened even more over the forest as Xu stood there ready for battle, looking at the demon.

**Diablos: **"You challenge me to combat once again?"

**Xu: **"One on one. My skills and abilities against yours. If you win. I set you free, I will never work with you again and I will take back my words about you being a pathetic, pointless, weak coward"

**Diablos: **"And if you win?"

The demon spoke with a confidence which seemed like his victory was a foregone conclusion and allowing her to say what she would like if she won was simply just to humour her.

**Xu: **"You serve me willingly, no questions asked. I call, you answer. Break the deal and I will destroy you in any possible way"

Diablos smiled. Its fangs glistened in the light which somehow broke through the darkness his presence brought on the forest.

**Diablos: **"It is impossible for a human to kill a GF, only a sorceress or a guardian force or a god can"

Xu smiled. As Diablos looked at her, he could see a fiery shadow behind her, towering almost as tall as him - it was the presence of her GF, the fox Megitsune. Diablos flapped its wings, dispelling the flaming image and looked down at Xu once more.

**Diablos: **"Very well. I accept your proposal for combat. We shall fight after 3 full days have passed - once you are fully healed."

**Xu: **"We also fight here, in my world this time. Not yours"

**Diablos:** "Agreed. Please return me to my lamp as soon as you can. I wish to be rid of your presence until we cross paths on our appointed day"

Xu nodded and pulled out the lamp she had in her pouch. She rubbed it before holding it up in the air and setting it down in the middle of the clearing. The demon looked at her once more before it folded its wings across itself and disappeared into the lamp in a trail of black smoke. She picked up the lamp and placed a black cloth over it before putting it back in her pouch again. As she turned round to leave the woods, she heard the sound of twigs snapping underneath someone's feet as they approached her. Wasting no time, she quickly drew her sword and adopted a combat stance.

_"Xu. Relax. It is me"_

Headmaster Cid walked through the clearing, accompanied by Doctor Kadowaki. The two of them had observed and heard the entire exchange. Xu sheathed her sword as she stood down. She saluted the two of them and waited for them to speak.

**Cid: **"I heard what you said. I must say, it is very foolish Xu, Diablos would not hesitate in killing you if it had the chance to do so"

**Dr. K: **"I agree with the headmaster, this is foolish, even by your standards! What are you trying to accomplish?"

**Xu:** "If Diablos was in any way, related to the death of Dian, I will make that bastard suffer for what it did"

**Cid: **"Very well. I just hope you know what you are doing."

**Xu: **"I defeated him in his own realm 2 years ago. I can do it again"

**=...=...=**

Sunday Evening  
Location: Quad, Balamb Garden.

The sun was setting over Garden. It was 9pm and most of the students were making their way back to their quarters. Even though it was not quite curfew time, the classes started early on Mondays and with the rumour that a SeeD was going to fight a GF, many classes had been postponed or brought forwards so the entire Garden could watch. Xu and Cid had branded it as a training demonstration, showing the cadets what SeeDs were capable of. The faculty had opposed this idea vehemently but the headmaster proposed that if it was recorded, it could then be used as a marketing tool, advertising what SeeDs could do, giving them the ability to gather more income and more lucrative deals. Xu was sat underneath a large oak tree, watching the sun set. She took a drink from the bottle of water she had with her before she closed her eyes.

_"Dian... If you're listening out there, I need your help. I've gone and put my foot in it this time - I've challenged Diablos to a fight, one on one because I think the bastard had something to do with you dying and me almost dying"_

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

_"I don't know why I thought the arrogant bastard could help me when we set out to avenge you... Maybe it's because you used to have such a good working relationship with him. Always struck me as odd given how happy go lucky you always were"_

She sighed as she opened her eyes, watching the lay rays of light dip below the walls surrounding the outdoor area of the Garden.

_"If you are about, I could do with some help. I don't think I can beat him alone, but I gotta try. He almost got me killed, and I know if I turned up to where you are, you'd kick my ass right back down here"_

Xu took another drink from her bottle of water. This time she stood up.

_"Just, keep an eye out for me. and please keep an eye on Xavier too - poor guy's gone to shit since you died. He's lost without you... we all are"_

As Xu finished her internal monologue, Cid walked towards her.

**Cid: **"The bad thing about talking to the dead is they never answer"

**Xu: **"How did you know?"

**Cid: **"I used to watch you and Dian sit under this tree every sunset when you were teenagers and dating. I understand its importance to you... Which is why I have brought this for you"

Cid pulled a package out from his waistcoat. He passed it to Xu who opened it - It was a leather bound box which had some weight in it.

**Xu: **"What is this?"

**Cid: **"Your secret weapon for tomorrow."

Xu looked confused as she opened the box, inside were a number of pure white crystals which radiated a powerful aura.

**Cid: **"Holy stones. They have been specially modified so when you draw them, they will allow you to store holy magic. Junctioning that to your attack will severely harm the demon with each strike you land"

Xu closed the lid on the box and tucked it under her arm as she saluted with the other arm. The headmaster smiled before he fixed his glasses.

**Cid: **"I don't agree with what you are doing, but because it is in the best interests of this garden, I am condoning it. I will also 'call' the bout. If Diablos is going to take things to far, I will end it."

**Xu: **"Sir, you can't interfere"

**Cid:** "When the life of one of my top students and friends is at stake and I am able to intervene, I will. Your safety is paramount Xu. You have a future here, a bright one. I cannot afford for you to die needlessly trying to avenge a spirit which has been avenged and laid to rest"

Xu stayed silent.

**Cid: **"Diablos will listen to me. I have something which can keep it in line if it chooses not to."

**Xu:** "What is that sir?"

**Cid:** "Alexander... the holy guardian."

Xu was about to speak, but a member of the garden faculty approached them. Before it could speak, Cid held his hand out to silence it.

**Cid:** "I was just speaking with SeeD Xu. We are going to head into the garden. I understand once the sun is down, you and your brethren like to walk the grounds undisturbed. Please leave us be or I will have to speak with the master about you all overstepping your bounds too many times"

Cid waved the faculty away as he walked with Xu towards the Garden.

**Xu:** "Thank you for the help sir."

**Cid:** "No need to thank me Xu, it is what I would do for any of my children"

**=...=...=**

Monday  
Location - Aclaud plains, outside the forest near Balamb Garden.

It was noon and the sun was at its peak in the sky. It was a warm summer afternoon with a gentle breeze. There was a huge crowd gathered around Garden's edge as they sat, many with binoculars or looking to the screens which had been set up for this event.

**Cid: **"Are you sure you are ready to do this Xu?"

Cid stood next to Xu with the cloth covered lamp in his hands. Xu nodded at him as he removed the cloth and held the lamp out to her. Xu closed her eyes and rubbed the lamp. A thick black smoke started to spill out of the nozzle of the spout. As it sank towards the floor, it slowly began to rise, taking shape.

**Cid: **"Diablos... Before you and the SeeD settle your dispute I ask you one question - refrain from killing her. I will determine when she is unable to fight you anymore. If you try to over-step your bounds, I will unleash the full wrath of Alexander on you. Do you understand me?"

Diablos hadn't fully formed yet, but from the smoke which started to pool into a sphere of darkness above the forest, a raspy voice replied, loud enough for Xu and Cid to hear.

**Diablos: **"Very well. I shall not take her life, only her pride and her reputation instead."

Xu looked at Cid who nodded to her. He backed away from Xu who took a deep breath and went over her junctions and her spells once more. She had Haste, Blind, Slow, Cura, Regen, Shell, Protect, Reflect and Firaga at her disposal. The rest of her spells were junctioned to her, increasing her abilities in combat. Her weapons had a faint white glow to them, signalling their junctioning with Holy Magic. She took a deep breath and pulled out her sai's. Holding them her usual combat stance, with the shafts running down the inside of her arms and the handles pointed out, like they were punching implements, she looked up as the black sphere which had formed out of the smoke suddenly exploded.

The skies above Balamb had been plunged into darkness as the clouds turned black and thousands of bats flew from out of nothingness, joining together to make a large black sphere. As it grew in size, Xu cast Haste, Protect and Shell on herself, preparing for the fight which was about to come. As the sphere reached its full size, she readied herself. Instead of descending from the sphere, a black and red streak shot out of the sphere which exploded into the surroundings. Diablos was coming on the offensive at the SeeD.

Xu back flipped out the way as Diablos' claw crashed into the ground where she stood seconds ago. The demon bounced back from its crashing into the floor and it beat its wings, keeping itself airborne. Its wingspan was 20 feet across and it stood at 15 feet tall. The dark one cut an imposing figure, especially against the dark sky and forest as a back drop. Those watching on the sidelines were in awe, for some it was the first time they had witnessed a GF in the flesh.

Xu moved forwards, she was faster than the demon and she planned to use this to her advantage. Rushing in, she ducked under the black orbs of magical energy the creature fired at her. She bent her knees before launching herself up into the air. She pulled her right arm back before flicking the sai out in her hand and thrusting it towards the winged beast. Diablos brought its arm up to block the attack and cried out as the tip of the sai cut into its skin. Dark energy spilled out of its wound as Xu landed down on her feet, but the wound closed up just as soon as it was formed. It took a lot to damage the physical avatar form of a GF. they could be defeated, but it took a tremendous amount of power, and even then, the GF would only be subdued since they would need to be removed from their host before they could be 'killed'.

**Diablos: **"Curses. Holy Magic?!"

Xu flicked both her sai's out and stood her ground. The Guardian force let out a roar which intimidated some of the spectators but Xu remained un-phased. The dark one flapped his wings before he dropped down and lunged at her once again. Being forced onto the defensive, Xu brought her sai up and started to block his claw strikes. The large black bladed fingertips of the summoned monster clashed against her sai's. The ringing from the impact made a horrible sound which was a distraction Xu could do without, but she had to maintain her focus in order to actually come through this. Every time the demon left an opening, Xu pushed his strike away and countered with a strike of her own. The holy magic cut deep with each blow, but it was not enough to keep the demon at bay.

**Xu: **"Shit. It's not working... I'm gonna have to draw him in and hit him with magic"

Xu released a Blind spell. The black ball exploded in front of the demon's eyes, temporarily subduing him. As the creature flailed around with its claws, slicing wildly at the air, Xu made a break for the forest. She cast a Firaga spell at the beast to get its attention but instead of it turning her way, it instead raised its right arm and released a spell of its own. Unprepared for this, the Demi spell smashed right into her. Sending her crashing to the floor under its gravitational pull, pinning her down to one spot whilst the beast got its bearings. Although it was still blinded, Diablos charged in and managed to smash into the SeeD with his wing. The impact of the blow sent the young woman back first into a tree. Things didn't look good for Xu.

**Cid: **"This is getting out of hand, I best get Alexander ready"

**Dr. K:** "Wait, Xu can take a lot more than this remember, and she has a point to prove. Let her continue a bit longer. In the forest, she has the advantage, Diablos can only really move in the clearings, she can hide, prepare herself and then launch quick strikes at him"

Cid watched as the young girl dragged herself back to her feet. She released another Firaga spell before she disappeared into the trees. Not wanting to waste any more time, Diablos beat its wings and lifted itself up above the trees. It let out a powerful roar which caused many of the birds resting in the trees to break from their cover and flee the scene. The demon floated above the forest, a terrifying black and red shadow in the sky with a look of murder in its eyes.

**Xu: **"Shit, that one hit hard."

Xu rested against a tree. She was starting to feel the strain of fighting a guardian force again. Their presence alone was overwhelming. They exerted a large pressure on the area in which they were summoned and because he had been summoned by Xu, Diablos exerted a great deal of stress on her. She put her sai's back in their holders and held her right shoulder. It had been wounded a week earlier in combat and even though it had healed with no visible scars, it was still tender sometimes. The Demi spell's crushing gravity and the charge which had followed it had aggravated the wound slightly and there was a searing pain in the joint. Closing her eyes, she contemplated casting a curative spell, but if she could just hold out a little longer, she might be able to break free and use her limit attack to seriously wound the creature. Taking a deep breath, she unsheathed her sword and held it in her left hand. Although she was predominantly right handed for everyday things like writing and using cutlery, in combat she was ambidextrous. She could easily wield two swords and not show any weakness in one blade. She could seamlessly flip from left handed to right handed combat, a trick which continually kept a human opponent guessing, but would it work on an ancient demon?

**Diablos: **"Come out SeeD, stop your tricks and let us finish this"

A blast of fire magic shot through the tree's once again. The explosion of fire covered the wings of the demon who winced as the flames scorched him. This time, the demon reacted by releasing another blast of Demi. As the black orb crashed down into the forest, Xu dodged round it and made her way into the clearing. Out in the open, she took aim and released another fire spell, this time it hit the demon right in the chest. It cried in pain as the flames crept across its body but with a roar and a flap of its wings, it blown them away. It let itself come down into the clearing and without warning it released another black orb filled with gravitational force. This one however was impossible for Xu to dodge. The black orb exploded with purple and black electrical bolts which reached out and filled the small clearing. Xu felt them wrap around her and before she knew it, she was dragged towards the center of the explosion. She could feel time and space distorting around her, creating an intense pressure which was crushing. It sapped at her strength, bringing her to her knees.

**Diablos: **"You kneel before the dark one. Do you yield, pitiful human?"

The Arrogance in Diablos' tone was more than enough to motivate Xu to keep going despite the crushing effects of the Gravitja spell on her. She held her sword tightly in her left hand, and with her right, she wrapped it around the blade, letting the edge of it break the skin on her palm, drawing blood. She ran her hand along the edge of it, flicking blood down in an arc on the floor before she sheathed the sword. Placing her hands together, as if she was praying. Letting all her fingers, beside her index fingers collapse across her hands, Xu closed her eyes and focused the power flowing through her body. It seeped out of her wound and started to create an orange aura around her body. Opening her eyes, feeling her entire body filled with an over-whelming energy, Xu slammed her right hand down onto the floor. Her bloodied palm smashed into the hard surface below her causing a massive explosion.

**Xu: " ERUPTION"**

A jet of fire exploded underneath the Demon. It uprooted some tree's in the process, hurling them into the winged beast, causing it to crash down to the floor. The demon shook its head as it recovered from the limit attack and cursed itself for being so foolish

**Diablos:** "Blood Magic? This SeeD is stronger than I thought... No matter, it must die"

Diablos raised its hand up, it hurled another crushing gravity based spell at the weakened Xu, dropping her to her knees once more. She managed to fight through the pain, but it was draining her more and more with every step she took. Casting a Cura spell on herself to buy some more time, she failed to notice the winged demon above her forming a huge orb of dark energy. It filled the sky above the forest like it was a second sun, covering the area in its darkness.

**Cid:** "That... That's Diablos' signature attack... I have to act now"

Cid closed his eyes and focused his will on calling forth the holy guardian Alexander. It would take some time to call forth such a power, but he had to do so in order to save his student from the murderous GF. As he felt the power in his body slowly growing, he had to hope Xu was able to hold out against the beast for just a few more minutes.

Diablos stuck his hand into the mass of black energy forming above them. Red bursts of energy flickered from it and sank into his skin as his arm connected with the magical force above him. The ball started to shake as Diablos clenched its fist inside the mass of energy and before they knew it, the demon pulled on the spell and flung it towards the weakened Xu. She looked up, saw the large sphere of darkness coming towards her and closed her eyes.

**Xu: **"Shit"

**=...=...=**

Many of the SeeDs and Cadets watching took a step back as the black orb started its descent towards the forest. The pressure it was emitting was draining on those who were simply spectators, they couldn't begin to imagine what Xu must have been feeling actually being right underneath it. They watched as the black orb crashed down into the trees. As the black sphere was closing in, there was an explosion of fire which cut right through the orb and smashed into Diablos, leaving the two black parts of the sphere to smash into the floor, creating a colossal explosion.

**Cid: **"Alexander, Go."

As the smoke from the collision of energy faded away, Diablos hovered over the forest, seemingly unharmed by the attack. A golden fox with nine tails stood in the clearing below the demon and behind them both stood Alexander, the holy guardian. It was a giant robot, similar to something you would find in an anime or comic book. Its colossal form towered over the landscape and its presence reigned Diablos in almost immediately. The demon snarled and looked down at the clearing below it - it was a giant crater, trees were on fire and smoke was rising from the ground. In the middle of it lay the unconscious body of the SeeD who had challenged it and pushed it to its limits. Closing its eyes, the demon folded its wings and disappeared into the sky. The darkness covering the area slowly begun to fade as the demon left.

**=...=...=**

Monday evening  
Location: Balamb Garden Infirmary.

Xu opened her eyes. The light above her was blinding. Was she dead? Was this the light at the end of the tunnel people spoke about? She looked around at her surroundings - she was floating in a white expanse of nothingness.

_"I must be dead... Has Hyne came for my soul?"_

Xu tried to work out what had happened, the last thing she remembered was closing her eyes as Diablos used its dark messenger attack. She remembered its crushing presence, bringing her to her knees and draining the will to fight and the energy from her, then this - a white expanse of nothingness.

_"You aren't dead child"_

Xu looked around as the voice boomed through the expanse. In front of her, a figure in a black robe walked towards her. Its raspy voice was familiar. The figure reached up and removed its hood, underneath it was a person. They had long black hair, pale skin and deep red eyes.

**Xu: **"Are you Death?"

The figure smiled. As he parted his lips, Xu could see his fangs. He closed his eyes and raised his hands. A small black orb formed in one of them. He let the orb float above him and Xu felt a pulling sensation.

**Xu: **"Diablos?!"

**Diablos: **"This is what you would call my 'avatar'. Guardians can manifest in different ways. When summoned, I take the form of the demon, in the mind or in the realm between the worlds where many of us Guardians reside until called, I take this form"

Xu could feel the hatred building inside her. Diablos was stood here, talking casually, not caring for the fact he nearly got her killed and for the fight they just had. She wanted to strike out at him but she couldn't. All she could do was float there in the void.

**Diablos: **"You have many questions for me, but your time here is short so I cannot answer them all. Speak quickly, ask only what is essential"

**Xu: **"Why didn't you come to me when I called you first time?"

Diablos ran his fingers through his hair before looking away from Xu for a moment.

**Diablos: **"I thought you were too weak to wield me. I understand now that was not the case. You were merely emotionally damaged from the death of your friend and one-time lover."

**Xu: **"Why did you wait till I was almost dead?"

**Diablos: **"Your Guardians, Carbuncle and Megitsune forced me out. My arrogance almost got you killed and when I returned to the void, many of the Guardians turned against me. I was punished and forced into answering your call the second time you asked me in the forest."

**Xu: **"Did you kill me?"

**Diablos:** "No. I might be strong, but my magic cannot kill a human unless they are weak. I merely brought you to your absolute limit. Your guardian, Megitsune did more damage to me than I ultimately did to you."

**Xu: **"What happened?"

Diablos smiled.

**Diablos: **"Your fox came as I cast my attack, and it cast hers. The resulting explosion created a huge scar in the forest which will probably never recover. Quite an impressive reminder for what happens when a human takes on a demi-god and lives to tell the tale"

**Xu: **"So... I was defeated?"

**Diablos: **"It was a stalemate... Cid called Alexander in to reign us both in."

Xu started to feel dizzy. She held her head in her hands and let out a cry of pain. The white expanse started to distort, in the distance she could hear people talking and see the familiar surroundings of the infirmary.

**Diablos:** "You're waking up... good. I must take you back to your own realm now Xu."

**Xu: **"So what happens now?"

Diablos pulled its hood back up.

**Diablos:** "One day, we will have our rematch. Know this SeeD Xu, not many have stood toe to toe with me and lived to tell the tale in one on one combat. You should hold your head high. You held your own against something far superior than yourself and you pushed it to its limits."

**Xu:** "Does that mean you will come if I ask?"

Diablos laughed as he turned his back on Xu.

**Diablos:** "I will come, but I ask you do not use me unless you are willing to fight me again. Technically you did not defeat me, so our conditions are still on. I merely respect your abilities now"

**Xu:** "One more question... Did you play any part in Dian's death?"

**Diablos:** "No. I can assure you I did not play any part in his death. He didn't take me on that mission. If he had, he might have still been with us"

Xu wanted to swear but she couldn't. As she opened her mouth, only a raspy noise came out. She closed her eyes, and fell backwards. Her floating body crashed down as she heard the frantic shouting of Doctor Kadowaki next to her.

**Dr. K: **"Quick, we're going to lose her. Get the adrenaline"

Xu's lifeless body lay on the bed in the infirmary. She had been in a critical condition since they recovered her body from the crater in the nearby forest. So far she had been stable but after the visit of Diablos, it looked like they had lost her. The machine next to her beeped as the heart-rate monitor was flat-lining. Taking the syringe in hand, Doctor Kadowaki undone Xu's top. She placed her hand on her chest, felt for the gap between her ribs and took a deep breath.

She slammed the needle down into Xu's chest, piercing the skin and putting it straight into her heart. In one quick move, she pressed the plunger administering the adrenaline inside it, kick-starting her heart. At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but the Doctor quickly stepped back. Xu's body jolted forwards, the needle still hanging out her. She took a deep breath and heaved. Her hands gripped the bed-rails on either side of her as the sweat dripped from her forehead. She shook her head before she looked down at the needle sticking out of her chest. The color slowly returned to her face as she looked up at the doctor.

**Xu: **"Was I dead?"

**Dr. K: **"Almost. We had to think fast and this was the first thing we thought of"

Xu leaned back against the pillow as the doctor carefully removed the needle from her chest. Xu winced as it was forcibly removed from her body and took a deep breath before she let go of the rails.

**Xu: **"I... I saw Diablos... He said I survived his attack"

**Dr. K: **"You subconsciously called your own GF. When the two attacks collided, the resulting explosion knocked you out and it also floored Diablos. He managed to recover from it and was ready to make the kill when Alexander shown up and stopped him."

Xu closed her eyes, remembering what Diablos had said.

**Xu: **"Diablos spoke with me before, he said we would fight again"

Cid's voice cut through the room.

**Cid: **"If you do fight again, please do not do it near Garden. I feared you two might have destroyed it the way you were going. That was unbelievable to watch"

**Xu: **"Sorry if I worried you sir"

Cid reached out and held Xu's hand in his.

**Cid: **"I will always worry about you Xu. You are one of my children remember. I worry about everyone in this Garden"

As Cid was about to speak, a member of the faculty came into the room. Ignoring Xu he spoke to Cid and the Doctor.

**Faculty: **"Cadet Leonhart and Cadet Almsay are in the next rooms. They were caught fighting and seem to have done what you humans would call 'a number' on each other"

Cid put his hand on his forehead and sighed whilst Doctor Kadowaki threw her arms in the air.

**Dr. K: **"Will those two cadets ever learn?"

**Cid: **"Will any of my children ever learn?"

The headmaster smiled at Xu before he left the room to speak with the faculty whilst Doctor Kadowaki called one of her assistants in to keep her eye on Xu. As the nurse came into the room and started to tend to Xu, making her more comfortable and getting her a drink of water, Xu let her mind drift.

_"I stood toe to toe with a demi-god and fought him to a draw. Next time he wants to fight me, I will defeat him."_

**=...=...=**


End file.
